Madly
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: It wasn't fine. Because Soundwave was never late. Because Soundwave didn't disobey Megatron, had never betrayed him. Because to Soundwave, Megatron was everything. G1 -slash!-


Warnings: slash, plug n' play, spark-action, somewhat dark, some non-con, mentions of addiction (Megs has got a drinking problem), OOCness, fluff…

I don't know where this came from. I've given in and done sappy, (not as well as others, but I tried). First time writing plug n' play! Kinda took some liberties. (Try to) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Transformers are not my property.

_Madly_

Soundwave caught a flash of silver and stopped what he was doing - which, unfortunately was walking in front of Starscream. The cassette-player couldn't care less when he was rammed into from behind, or about the threats the seeker was hissing. Megatron had entered the hallway, unknowingly demanding Soundwave's undivided attention.

Silver lips formed into an amused smirk, the soft metal catching the light of the corridor. "Don't blame Soundwave for your own clumsiness, Starscream."

Soundwave felt his spark flutter, not knowing how he managed to stay away from his leader for any amount of time. Well, the recordings Soundwave had of Megatron helped fill in the gaps when they couldn't be together, and most nights his lord's voice helped him fall into recharge.

"_He's_ the oaf who stopped in front of _me_!" Starscream all but shrieked. It didn't bother Soundwave that he had just been called an oaf; he was intently watching his leader's reaction.

Soundwave wasn't dissapointed. Black, scratched hands lifted to just as black and just as scratched hips. The communications officer licked his lips, his gaze wandering. The silver mech shifted his weight, cocking his hips to the right. Soundwave bit his bottom lip, enjoying the sight before him.

"Really? Soundwave was just doing what any _real_ soldier would do upon seeing his commander."

"Yeah, good little drone," Starscream hissed. Soundwave ignored him again. Instead, he continued staring at Megatron. The Decepticon leader snorted, turning his gaze to his third in command. Soundwave's spark fluttered again and his mind automatically began forming some rather _savory_ scenes of himself and Megatron.

"He's just jealous, Soundwave." A pause, then a smirk graced those delicious lips again. "Not that you probably do, but pay no heed to this sad excuse of a Decepticon." Megatron actually _winked_ an optic at the blue mech.

_Oh_ how Soundwave wished Starscream would just disappear...

Soundwave felt his jaw fall open, realizing too late that the action could be seen even with his mask on. Being particularly talented in dissolving potentially awkward moments, Soundwave nodded, allowing a 'yes, lord Megatron' slip out of his vocalizer.

Starscream growled, his thrusters making a racket as he stomped down the hall. "I don't have time for this. Some of us _work_ in this army!"

"Let me know when you find someone who does," Megatron called out as the jet disappeared from view. Soundwave felt his internals heat at the exceedingly good mood his lord was in this cycle...

...and at the fact that he was _alone_ with said lord.

It wasn't such a rare occurrence; Soundwave was alone with his lord a lot actually, maybe even more so than Starscream was alone with Megatron. Of course the cassette player usually arranged it that way, unbeknownst to his leader and especially Starscream. It wasn't hard to arrange such a private meeting, though. Megatron trusted him more than any other mech - Soundwave knew because he had been told personally by the mech himself. When Megatron had confessed this to his third, Soundwave had to stop himself from _beaming_ with elation.

Since then Soundwave had been doing everything in his power to continue to prove himself to his leader. He had been doing well enough; not two days before had Megatron told him what a good job Soundwave was doing. The Decepticon third in command had had a hard time recharging that night, not wanting to stop replaying Megatron's voice in his processor…

Soundwave felt the brush of fingers on his shoulder, it was feather light, barely there. He looked at Megatron and suppressed a shiver. Megatron had _touched_ him. It happened, yes, but not too often. Starscream was touched a lot, but _only_ because the glitch disobeyed Megatron's orders and deserved to be punished. The touches Soundwave received were intimate, gratifying, a _reward_.

But just as soon as those perfect, ebony fingers were on his shoulder, they disappeared.

"Soundwave," that raspy, _perfect_ voice sounded. The blue mech gave Megatron his unbroken attention. "There is something I need you to do for me."

Soundwave nodded, trying to keep his vocalizer silent. It was hard not to say "anything for you".

"Shockwave needs some assistance on Cybertron. It seems the space bridge is acting up. I want you to be the one assisting him." Megatron paused, a contemplative frown forming on his handsome face. "I wish there was someone else I could send, but you're the most capable, and _trusting_, mech I know."

"Yes, lord Megatron." Soundwave wanted to jump and down with joy – Megatron had just given him another compliment! He wasn't sure if he could contain himself for much longer.

"Good." Megatron patted Soundwave on the back, an actual smile on his lips. "Now rest up; you will be leaving tomorrow."

It took everything in Soundwave not to lean into his leader's touch. He bowed his head, turned, and walked down the corridor toward his room before he began jumping like an idiot.

* * *

Soundwave sighed as he landed back on Earth. The time spent with Shockwave had been surprisingly pleasant. The purple mech had always been competent, respectful. Soundwave wasn't used to such treatment. Between his cassettes and Starscream's utter disrespect back on Earth, the cyclops' behavior was most welcomed.

The work on the space bridge hadn't been too difficult; tedious, as they had to re-wire one entire section of it on Cybertron's end, but not complicated. They had worked in a comfortable silence, both mechs not too keen on conversation anyway. Soundwave would have thought a mech who had spent such a vast amount of time alone would want to talk.

Soundwave smiled to himself, glad to be back on Earth. He had already informed Megatron via comm. that he had finished repairing the space bridge and was returning to base for further debriefing. He had wondered why his lord hadn't answered him back already, but waved it off. It wasn't as if Megatron was ignoring him.

That would be ridiculous.

Soundwave entered the _Nemisis_, automatically heading for his master's office.

He pinged Megatron when he reached the door, but the Decepticon leader didn't reciprocate. Soundwave tried again, and there was still no answer. After a moment, Soundwave decided to simply open the door. The consequences couldn't be too severe for –

It took Soundwave a good minute to fully take in what was before him. He stared, unmoving. Sprawled over Megatron's lap was Starscream. The seeker looked at Soundwave, a smirk on his dark face-plates. He licked his lips, turning back toward Megatron, and began sucking on their leader's bottom lip. What made it worse was that Megatron _moaned_, the sound echoing in the far too silent office.

Soundwave only watched, not sure what to do, or how to feel, exactly. Was he angry? Disappointed?

Finally, Megatron awoke from whatever daze he had been in and shoved Starscream off. He stood from his seat, wiping his face. Soundwave studied his master intently, searching for any sign that it could somehow be solely blamed on Starscream.

It couldn't, and he knew that, but it made the throbbing in his chest more bearable if he could blame the seeker. Not Megatron. Megatron was perfect, strong, _everything_ –

His.

It wouldn't do to have Starscream touching that perfect silver plating, those scratched black hips…

Soundwave straightened, sliding easily back into himself. There was a time to react, and now was not the time.

He would just have to wait for it.

"Space bridge: fully functional again."

Megatron, to Soundwave's surprise, actually looked _guilty_. Soundwave felt a wave of satisfaction pull his mood up ever so slightly.

"Soundwave – why didn't you comm. me?"

Soundwave bit back his anger as he searched for a response. He looked at Starscream , who had picked himself up off the floor, and grit his denta when he saw a smirk on the seeker's face. "I did. Megatron: did not respond."

Megatron sighed, rubbing his face with one hand and grabbing his desk with the other, keeping himself upright. He looked down at Starscream, a hateful glare on his face. "_You_ – "

"Did nothing, my _lord_," the seeker purred, striding over to Megatron, swaying his hips all the way. "Well, not yet, anyway."

"Get out," Megatron's voice was strained, as if he were keeping his temper under control. Soundwave wanted Megatron to lose it, to snap Starscream's wings off and break the seeker in half. Soundwave felt a thrill run up his body as he realized he could _make_ Megatron lose his control, just a small push with his mind and –

But Soundwave didn't do that. Not to Megatron, anyway.

"I was just leaving anyway." Starscream's smirk was still in place, even as he walked past Soundwave. The third in command did his best at showing how much he was _ignoring_ the jet.

After the doors to the office shut, Megatron slumped, sitting on his desk. He sighed, tired, into his hands. Soundwave remained unmoving, liking the state his leader was in. It was lovely seeing the tyrant in this almost pitiful condition –

_Where_ was this coming from? Soundwave felt horrified, his own thoughts disturbing him. He was so conflicted; he wanted to be angry at Megatron, make him _pay_, _suffer_, but at the same time he _didn't_ want that.

Megatron suddenly looked up, his optics dim, and Soundwave couldn't help but give his full attention. "I didn't even want him in here."

Soundwave was surprised by the statement. He stared at his lord intently, knowing something wasn't right. He searched the room with his optics, stopping on a pile of empty cubes sitting on the desk. Soundwave felt a rush of complete _fury_ –

Megatron had been overcharged. Ever since waking up on Earth, Megatron had given into high-grade as some sort of comfort for whatever was distressing him. Soundwave had been keeping a close eye on his leader, making sure he didn't go _too far._ Soundwave had even talked to Megatron about it, voicing his unease. Megatron had simply nodded, and locked the high-grade away, Soundwave watching.

Soundwave felt his tanks roil; Megatron hadn't had any high-grade in a while. It hurt to see him giving into it again, like Soundwave's concern was _nothing_ to Megatron.

Of course, it wasn't Megatron's fault. It was Starscream's.

It was _nauseating_.

"Soundwave," Megatron called, his voice borderline desperate. Soundwave perked up, realizing with disgust that he hadn't even been listening to his leader.

"I don't know what to do." Megatron wilted even more, if that were possible, and stared at the floor. "I'm losing it – I've never felt so fragging _confused_."

Soundwave stayed where he was, simply watching his leader's body begin to shake. He felt his systems begin to heat, his fingers twitch…

The urge to _move_ was getting stronger. Soundwave watched as Megatron began rubbing his thighs, his dark fingers trembling over silver plating as his stress escalated. Soundwave felt a strong energy jolt through him, and he realized he _had_ to move.

"Most of the troops think I'm a joke." Megatron looked up at Soundwave, his optics dull. "You don't think – Soundwave?" Soundwave stopped just inches from his leader's form, his hands halfway to Megatron's thighs.

Those dull, beautiful optics continued to stare, confused. Apparently Megatron was more overcharged than Soundwave had first thought. His reactions were slow, and Soundwave could practically hear his leader's processor overheating from too much use in his debilitated state.

Soundwave grabbed Megatron's hands, holding them to his sides.

"Soundwave?" Megatron tried prying his hands out of Soundwave's grip. Soundwave tightened his hold, and Megatron's struggling stopped. "What're you doing?"

Soundwave shivered at the bareness of his leader's voice – Megatron was _frightened_. Soundwave could feel it, _taste _it. He leaned in closer, his grip tightening further. Megatron actually winced, and Soundwave purred. He had always thought of _having_ Megatron, and now that he had him here, weakened, distressed –

Yes, Soundwave purred. He retracted his mask, huffing hot air over Megatron's neck. The silver mech jerked back, a gasp escaping his vocalizer.

"_Soundwave_," Megatron said, completely _hurt_. Soundwave's body shook with a sudden, _strong_ need.

He had waited long enough for this, he decided.

Soundwave slammed Megatron into his desk, pinning those black hands above his head. Megatron only stared, wide-eyed. The _fear_, _uncertainty_, _betrayal_ –

It excited him. Soundwave removed his visor, feeling more fear wash over him, and reveled in it. He made sure Megatron saw his optics move over his trembling frame, and when the tyrant couldn't look him in the eye anymore -

Soundwave stopped. There was a moment of complete silence. Soundwave looked up and down Megatron's body, this time with a clearer processor, stopping when he reached his face. He was scared. Megatron. _Scared_.

He stumbled back, almost falling to the floor. What had he done? What was he _doing_? Soundwave felt his spark shattering. This…wasn't what he had wanted. He stayed on the floor, staring up at the desk. Megatron finally moved, his movements sluggish at best. He stood, shakily, staring down at Soundwave.

Megatron had _never_ looked at him that way, and it hurt.

"Megatron – "

"Out," Megatron rasped.

"Please, just - "

"_No_. You…you of _all_ mechs, _you_, who…" He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Just go, Soundwave."

Numbly, Soundwave stood, turned, and left Megatron's office. He barely made it to his quarters before finally purging. What had he done?

Ruined everything, that's what.

* * *

Soundwave had spent the evening _not_ recharging, too wrapped in his previous behavior. He had never wanted to hurt his leader, physically or otherwise.

But he had. Soundwave honestly thought Megatron could never _be_ hurt; he was _Megatron_. However, the tyrant was clearly pained by Soundwave's actions, and what was worse was that Soundwave _enjoyed_ his leader's pain. It was terrifying, not knowing he actually felt that way.

If he hadn't of stopped himself, Soundwave would have…

He didn't want to think about it. He had to properly apologize to his lord. Of course, he wasn't sure if he could. It was understandable if Megatron didn't want to speak to him. Soundwave sighed, wondering if being around the Decepticon leader was a good idea. What if he tried something _stupid_ again?

Soundwave snorted, knowing that if he tried anything with Megatron in a sober state, then the silver mech would more than likely make him regret it. Soundwave felt a wave of comfort in that; there was no way Megatron would _allow_ Soundwave to hurt him, so there was no problem. He could handle a beating, or worse.

So, with a strange sort of determination, Soundwave left his quarters. He checked the time, and headed for the control center. It was early, so Megatron would undoubtedly be there.

About halfway to the control center, Soundwave was startled when he was called by his leader. He answered, nervous. "…_yes, lord Megatron?_"

"_Are you alright, Soundwave? Your shift has already started,_" there was a pause, which gave Soundwave enough time to realize Megatron was actually _worried_ about Soundwave. What was this? Did Megatron not remember what had happened the previous night? "_You're late_."

Soundwave quickened his pace, feeling anxiety pull at his spark. "_I apologize – _"

There was a laugh, good humored, _actual_ laugh from the other end of the comm. "_Oh, it's fine._"

It wasn't fine. Because Soundwave was never late. Because Soundwave didn't _disobey_ Megatron, had never _betrayed_ him. Because to Soundwave, Megatron was _everything_.

And Soundwave had completely overstepped his boundaries.

Soundwave cut off the comm. when the control center's doors came into view. He entered, seeing Megatron standing in the middle of the room. The silver mech turned, and Soundwave couldn't help but feel angry.

He was _smiling_ at Soundwave.

"It isn't like you to sleep in." Megatron walked closer, and Soundwave studied his leader. The Decepticon commander seemed sluggish, and upon closer inspection, shaky. It was to be expected from a night of consuming too much high-grade. Soundwave wondered if Megatron really forgot what had happened; there was nothing but content feelings upon seeing his third in command, and this worried Soundwave.

"Query," Soundwave started. Megatron perked up, and stopped his advance. He cocked his head to the side.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

Soundwave steeled himself. "Last night – "

Megatron's smile faltered, and Soundwave felt his chest tighten uncomfortably. His leader shifted, but kept his gaze steady. "I…would rather not talk about it."

Soundwave stiffened. "But, I,"

"_Enough_, Soundwave," Megatron commanded, using the tone he saved for Starscream. Soundwave flinched, feeling the overwhelming urge to hide. "It is nothing, and I would rather us forget about it entirely. You are my best soldier, I don't…" He stopped, sighing, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's nothing."

Soundwave nodded, not wanting to upset his lord any further. The ache in his chest wouldn't leave, however. Soundwave tried to squash it down, but to no avail. So, he ignored it until he could properly examine the situation.

"Now, we have things to discuss." Megatron's smile returned, but Soundwave didn't believe it.

* * *

Soundwave felt the need to damage something. He had completed his shift for the day, and was heading to his quarters. It had been confusing, seeing Megatron treat him as if nothing had happened, as if Megatron was letting it go. Since when did Megatron allow his subordinates to get away with anything detrimental to his well-being, or status as leader? Soundwave had clearly wanted to _dominate_ his leader, take _control_, enjoyed it even.

It was just…surreal, really. Soundwave did not think himself the favorite, never really had. He had _fantasized_ about it, no doubt, but to actually _be_ the favorite? The one who got away with, well, anything? Was Megatron really suggesting that Soundwave could do no wrong?

Or was it – and Soundwave actually _hoped_ it wasn't so – that Megatron didn't believe, _want_, Soundwave to be able to do any wrong? Soundwave wasn't perfect, but perhaps Megatron thought that he was?

Was Megatron only seeing what he wanted to see in Soundwave?

Soundwave deflated, entering the access code to his room. If that were the case, then Megatron wanted nothing more out of Soundwave than his work ethic. It was a depressing thought, since Soundwave had always wanted _more_ with his leader. He had always…thought about a relationship. Of course, Soundwave would never say it aloud. It was just not proper, given the fact that Megatron was his _commander_, his lord.

There was a sudden anger that filled Soundwave; he hadn't even noticed he had slammed his fist into the wall, creating a rather noticeable dent. It wasn't fair; Soundwave saw _all_ of Megatron, he gave Megatron everything he _could_, and all Megatron did was take out what was _less than desirable_ about Soundwave.

But then again, was Soundwave even _desirable_ to his lord? Probably not. He was no seeker, after all – Megatron seemed to enjoy that lithe frame, pretty little wings –

Soundwave growled, absently rubbing his hand. He looked at the wall, seeing the dent. It should have frightened him that he was getting upset enough to show emotion, to _react_ to it, but he was not even _close_ to frightened. He was _enraged_.

Megatron wanted his perfect drone? He would get it, then.

Soundwave had decided he had had enough. He could never attain Megatron's attentions the way he wanted to anyway. Why even try?

He was done. All that Soundwave had thought of Megatron had shattered, replaced by a growing anger he couldn't shake.

Soundwave laid on his berth, but wasn't tired. He knew he should have been, not getting any recharge the night before, but he just couldn't offline his systems. It was frustrating, because all he could think about was Megatron.

How Megatron smiled at him, or patted his shoulder for a job well done, or when he told him things that he _trusted_ Soundwave to keep secret…

Soundwave sat up, put his face in his hands and sighed. He was glad his cassettes weren't in the room, all having different shifts than him; they would have thought he had lost it. Which, of course, he probably had. He didn't know whether to be mad at Megatron or…not to be…

* * *

Soundwave, for the first time in all of his years of service, had lied to Megatron.

The Decepticon commander had asked if Soundwave had been recharging. Soundwave had simply responded with a yes and went back to what he was doing. He tried to ignore the alarmed feelings that came from his leader after that, not believing that Megatron truly cared for him. It was ridiculous; why would Megatron care about _Soundwave_?

Why had _Soundwave_ ever cared for Megatron?

The cassette-player slumped in his chair, not feeling any drive whatsoever. He hadn't been recharging, not since he had…well, not since that encounter with his leader. He had managed minimal recharge, enough to keep running effectively enough, but not the amount that he _needed_. Not that he truly cared; what was the point? What was he doing there if he truly was Megatron's _drone_? He wanted to be close to his leader, to do anything he asked of him – but not to be some mindless soldier, nodding away all of the time.

He used to find enjoyment in his work. Now, he just couldn't muster enough will to care.

Soundwave stared at the monitor in front of him and sighed. He wished he could shake this, let it go as easily as Megatron had.

But he wasn't Megatron. He didn't frag his second in command and expect too much out of his third. He didn't _drink_ his way into recharge every night –

Soundwave shut his optics, desperately trying to clear his mind. He had _work_ to do, and thinking about Megatron was _not_ getting it done. He inhaled deeply, concentrating on the task at hand. His shift was nearly over, and he could retreat to his quarters soon enough.

"Soundwave, I haven't seen you in a while."

Soundwave turned, narrowing his eyes at the sound of Starscream's voice. The glitch was standing just feet away, hands on his hips. The seeker was the last mech he had wanted to see. Well, besides Megatron, but there really was no avoiding Megatron.

But Soundwave didn't _have_ to be pleasant with Starscream. He turned back around, ignoring the seeker.

"Don't be like that! I just came to ask you something." Soundwave felt Starscream touch the back of his chair and he sighed, not liking where this was going.

"I do not care," he ground out. He usually didn't show emotion when others were around, but the last few days he had had were taking their toll. He hoped the seeker would take a hint and _leave_.

Starscream leaned in close, his ventilations hot against Soundwave's audials. The blue mech flinched away, keeping his eyes on the screen before him. Starscream snickered, his hand sliding up Soundwave's arm. "My, my – aren't we wound tight? Maybe a good frag would loosen you up?"

Soundwave actually _growled_, turning his head to look at Starscream. "You came to ask for a frag? Do you not have Meg – " Soundwave stopped himself, biting his glossa. He had already given the seeker too much information though, and he knew it. He quickly turned back to his work, shrugging Starscream's hand off of his arm. "Leave."

Starscream laughed again, this time louder. Soundwave flinched, just hoping the idiot would walk away.

"Megatron? Hah! I haven't seen him since the other night." Starscream purred, leaning in again. "Not since you walked in on us. Tell me, what did you _do_ after I left?"

That's what Starscream was getting at. Soundwave felt something break, the steadily growing anger hitting something, smashing his control.

Enraged, Soundwave stood from his chair, grabbed Starscream by his neck and squeezed until the seeker stopped making sounds. Oh, it felt nice – Starscream went limp, the weight straining Soundwave's arm, the _silence_. He realized he was still squeezing, and stopped, dropping Starscream – his _superior_ – to the floor.

He stared at the tri-colored jet on the floor, unmoving. Soundwave felt a shudder run up his body. What had he done? Before he could assess the damage he had inflicted on the Decepticon second in command, a voice rang out from across the room.

"What have you _done_ you freak!" Skywarp was over in a flash, shoving Soundwave to the side as he began examining his trine-leader. The purple seeker sighed, finding Starscream alive. He shot a glare up at Soundwave, _hate_ radiating off of his form. "You've fraggin' lost it!"

Soundwave didn't deny the statement; he had lost it. He continued to stare at Starscream, not hearing anything else anyone said. A crowd had gathered around him, but he just couldn't care. What was wrong with him? Since when did he act this way? Since when did he disobey codes of conduct?

It was Megatron's fault. It was all _his fault_.

Soundwave felt numb again, not noticing the doors to the command center open. He jerked when he heard _that_ voice, though.

"What is going on here?" Megatron stopped beside Soundwave, giving the cassette-player a questioning look. Soundwave didn't look back, still staring at Starscream. Megatron's worry hit him hard, but Soundwave couldn't feel anything at the moment. He heard someone explain something to their leader, but wasn't really listening.

Megatron sighed, looking at Starscream. "I've done much worse to the fool – he's _fine_. Take him to the med-bay."

Soundwave shot his head up, his eyes narrowing. Megatron was _defending_ him. He wasn't going to be in any trouble for _this_ either? Soundwave growled – what was this? Did he always get away with _everything_? Soundwave had never noticed. No wonder he had fallen in _love_ with Megatron; he had bought his affection with special treatment. How could Soundwave have _not_ seen this before?

Megatron was _toying_, playing a game with Soundwave.

Well, Soundwave decided, if he could get away with anything, why not _do _whatever he felt like?

Soundwave retracted his mask, grabbed the back of Megatron's neck, and slammed his lips into his leader's. The room grew dead silent as Soundwave _forced_ his glossa into Megatron's mouth, his grip on his leader's head tightening when Megatron tried to release himself from Soundwave's grip.

Soundwave growled, biting down on the soft metal that was Megatron's bottom lip, and lapped up the energon that began seeping. He wrapped his other arm around Megatron's middle, pulling them flush together. Megatron began shoving, _hard_, but Soundwave's resolve to _do whatever he pleased and get away with it_ was keeping them firmly pressed together.

Megatron had wanted this, right? Why was he fighting? Soundwave growled louder, biting at Megatron's glossa, tasting more energon. Megatron made a pained sound, and finally managed to shove Soundwave off of him.

Soundwave watched as Megatron balanced himself, wiping energon from his mouth. More dribbled down his chin, and he cursed. The silver mech looked at Soundwave, everyone else in the room clearly forgotten.

The look of complete _shock_ graced those beautiful features. Soundwave resisted the urge to purr; he had done this to Megatron, shaken him. He licked his lips, _tasting_ Megatron.

Doing what he wanted was…nice.

"Leave," Megatron ordered to everyone else in the room. The mechs all left, giving their leader – and Soundwave – nervous glances as they passed by. After everyone had left, Megatron looked Soundwave straight in his optics, even with his visor still in place, _past_ the visor. The look was penetrating, _open_, _pained_.

Soundwave smirked.

"What is happening? You can tell me, Soundwave." Megatron sounded _desperate_, and Soundwave felt reality shake his rebellious resolve. His smirk fell instantly. He felt his body begin to tense up, and fully realized what he had done.

It took a moment, but he wholly reverted back to his self. He _felt_ it, and was terrified. What was happening to him? He hadn't ever had thoughts like that before. Especially toward Megatron.

"Are you not angry? Why are you not angry with me?" Soundwave asked, still wondering why he hadn't been shot through yet. Starscream would have been. Anyone else would have been. But not Soundwave. Soundwave was the perfect little soldier, doing his commander's every bidding…

Megatron sighed, shaky. "Soundwave, I'm not – "

"_Why_? Why are you not angry with me? I have done things that are inexcusable; I should be punished."

"Because I _choose_ not to be angry with you," Megatron growled, his anger finally showing.

"Why?" Soundwave pleaded; he knew he sounded pathetic, but it was driving him mad not knowing why Megatron wasn't punishing him for his behavior. What was so different about him than any other Decepticon?

Because he was the _favorite_. The _pet_. Nothing more than trained; a loyal lap dog…

Megatron wasn't answering. Soundwave began to shake, afraid he was right in his assumptions. He _was_ nothing more than the perfect soldier for his commander. Oh, Soundwave had been a fool all this time.

"I-see…" Soundwave heard his voice break and bit his bottom lip. He must have looked pitiful standing there, exhausted from lack of recharge and lips covered in Megatron's energon.

Megatron seemed to want to say something, but was fighting for words. He shifted, aggravated, and eventually stopped, giving Soundwave a level glare. Soundwave flinched back, ready for anything. Primus knew he deserved it, the way he had been acting –

"Slaggit," Megatron muttered as he stepped forward, grabbed Soundwave's shoulders and gently placed his lips over his third in command's. Soundwave could do nothing but stand there, frozen. Hot lips gently sucked on his, not forcing anything open, just lapping gently. Soundwave felt the hands on his arms begin to slide down, then move to his waist, staying there, just as tender as Megatron's mouth.

Megatron eventually stopped, realizing Soundwave wasn't reciprocating. Soundwave felt worry that wasn't his own fall over him. "Soundwave, I don't know what you've been thinking, but let me set it straight," he paused, squeezing Soundwave's middle _affectionately_. He smirked, leaning in, his forehead touching Soundwave's.

"I've found myself completely obsessed with you."

Soundwave felt his body go numb. He stared at Megatron, optics wide.

"As Autobot, and _ridiculous_, as this sounds, I simply can't get you out of my head."

Soundwave swayed, but was held in place by steady hands. He began touching Megatron's arms as if he weren't really there – perhaps he wasn't? Soundwave _had_ been losing it lately. But Megatron _was_ real, _there_, holding him.

"Say something," Megatron said, his voice softer than Soundwave had ever heard it. "Tell me what's wrong."

Soundwave wrapped his arms around Megatron's middle, pulling himself into that broad chest. He placed his head in the crook of Megatron's neck, _snuggling_ closer. Soundwave didn't say anything, not wanting to shatter what was sure to be a stress induced hallucination.

Those hands moved down to Soundwave's hips, fingers dipping into the seams just above his pelvic plating. He hummed in appreciation, enjoying the sensations dancing through his body. He pressed his hands into Megatron's back, wanting _more_ contact.

Soundwave didn't know if Megatron was being serious, or what was even really happening – all he knew was that Megatron was there, touching him with those perfect hands, and that he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to.

Soundwave breathed into Megatron's neck, and the larger mech made an approving sound. Soundwave began nibbling cables, licking armor, kissing – he actually smiled when he received a moan from his leader. He gasped when he felt thick fingers sink into the gaps between his waist and pelvic plating. Soundwave raised his head, wanting to see his commander's face.

Megatron was smirking, and it was _perfect_, and Soundwave felt his knees give out.

Literally. Megatron chuckled, easily catching Soundwave before anything too embarrassing happened. The Decepticon leader lowered them both to the floor, setting Soundwave down just in front of him. Soundwave quickly climbed onto Megatron's lap, not caring that he wasn't really that much smaller than his leader.

"Are you sure you want this?" Megatron asked. Soundwave retracted his visor, giving his optics a moment to adjust to the light of the room, then pressed his lips against Megatron's. He sucked those silver lips into his mouth, releasing them slowly. Soundwave looked up at his leader, hoping his answer was made clear.

He had wanted this for as long as he could remember.

Apparently his answer was recieved, loud and clear. Megatron took Soundwave's face in his hands and began kissing, slowly, but hungry-like. Soundwave moaned, opened mouth, and Megatron's glossa began massaging his own.

They remained like that for what seemed like forever; Soundwave pulled back, feeling light headed. He smiled when he saw Megatron's flushed face-plates staring back at him, _want_ darkening his optics. The cassette-player placed a hand on Megatron's chest, slowly sliding down. This caused the silver mech to shudder. Soundwave stopped just above Megatron's interface panel, located just above the center of his dark hip plating, looking up at his lord before he went any further. He didn't want to do anything Megatron didn't allow –

Megatron grabbed his hand and _pressed_ it to his interface panel, growling deeply. "Tease," he breathed, clearly ready for more than tactile.

Soundwave pressed firmly into Megatron, earning a gasp from the tyrant. The panel opened not seconds after, and the Decepticon leader hissed as the cool air hit his exposed interface cable. Soundwave pulled it out, slowly, and Megatron cursed, grabbing at Soundwave, searching for his interface panel.

Soundwave resisted the urge to laugh as he guided his leader's hands to his lower middle, pressing those dark hands onto his panel. It retracted the moment Megatron pressed into it, and Soundwave shivered as his own cord was pulled out by an unexpectedly gentle hand.

Megatron leaned in, giving Soundwave another kiss before circling his hand over Soundwave's and attached their cords. Soundwave gasped, an electrical burst flaring through his body the moment the cables were fully connected. Megatron moaned, low and loud, as he began rocking his body against Soundwave.

After adjusting to the pleasure wracking his body, Soundwave started moving back against Megatron, his hips grinding into the silver mech's lap. Megatron made some sort of approving noise before wrapping his arms around Soundwave's neck and pulling him down on the floor on top of his – warm, _tingly_ – form. Soundwave held his body just above Megatron's, the connection still doing wonderful things to his sensor net, his palms pressed into the floor on either side of his lord's head.

He simply stared, taking in the dazzling sight before him. Soundwave felt like weeping – he had thought Megatron saw him as nothing but a soldier, a drone. But now, as Soundwave looked down at Megatron's face, flushed and enraptured, he knew that he had been wrong.

Megatron treated him differently because he cared for him. Soundwave smiled, rocking his hips against black ones, enjoying the way Megatron groaned at the action. The Decepticon commander grabbed Soundwave's hips, wanting more contact.

Soundwave lowered his body closer to his leader's, deliberately teasing now. He enjoyed watching Megatron writhe beneath him. He also liked _feeling_ it; Megatron's chest plates brushed against his, one of his legs brushed against Soundwave's inner thighs…

Soundwave felt his spark pounding, trying to reach out to Megatron's. He lowered his body, their chests flush against each other. He nearly cried out, the responsiveness of Megatron's spark making it hard to keep control. He grit his teeth, willing his body to lift away again. Megatron growled, placing strong hands on Soundwave's middle, pulling him back down.

Soundwave laughed, shaking his head, somehow managing to pull himself out of his leader's grip. He waited a moment – which was just as torturous to himself as it was to Megatron – before lowering himself back against Megatron's chest.

The Decepticon leader encircled his arms around Soundwave, holding him firmly in place. Soundwave, knowing he wasn't moving this time, began nipping at Megatron's neck. The hands on his back slid down, tracing seams. He bowed into the warm form beneath him, the nibbles he was administering turning into full on _biting_. Megatron grunted, pressing into Soundwave's back, tweaking and twisting wires.

They were heating up _fast_. Soundwave whined, feeling the thrum of his leader's _need_ push through his body from his interface patch. The energy was building steadily, thus the heat. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

Soundwave wiggled his arm between his chest and Megatron's, gently tracing the Decepticon symbol on his leader's armor. Megatron arched, lifting them both. He looked at Soundwave, his optics a few shades darker than moments before. Soundwave shuddered, lifting the upper half of his body. Megatron clearly wanted to protest, but stopped the moment a loud _click_ resonated through the empty room.

He felt his face heat at the complete awe on his leader's face. Soundwave had opened his chest plates, revealing his spark. Megatron stared for a few moments, seemingly transfixed on the bright orb before him.

As nice as it was watching Megatron oogle him, Soundwave was rather tired of waiting.

"Megatron," he breathed out, keeping his voice low and, shamelessly, husky.

It didn't take long after that for Megatron to reveal his own spark.

Soundwave, nearly forgetting his previous impatience, found himself unable to do anything but stare at Megatron's spark. It was…well, rather perfect. He had always wondered what it would be like to see his leader's spark, to touch it, _feel_ it.

Really, it was everything he had imagined. He looked at Megatron, nervousness setting in. His commander, nothing but seriousness, nodded, reassurance radiating off of him. Soundwave, excited, elated, _eager_, lowered his chest to Megatron's – spark to spark.

Soundwave threw his head back, but made no sound. There was no other feeling like spark merging, and Soundwave had almost forgotten how _wonderful_ it felt. Megatron's mouth was on his jaw, trailing hot kisses down to his throat. He began rocking his body again, slow and deep, against Megatron. The warlord made a rather pleased sound, swaying with Soundwave. The communications officer thought he was going to overheat from all of the energy building up in his systems – or, at least blow a few circuits.

Megatron's spark felt, unsurprisingly, _solid_, _strong_, _there_ – Soundwave couldn't help but sink into it as much as he could. His spark was completely _enveloped_ in his lord's.

Megatron's ventilations became ragged, uncontrolled. Soundwave wondered absently what Megatron was feeling from Soundwave. He suddenly felt embarrassed; he honestly _did_ love his leader, would do anything for him. How much of that bled through from his spark? Before he could be properly humiliated, however, Megatron's grip tightened.

Within moments, Soundwave watched Megatron's pretty mouth form a silent scream, his optics flickering from the energy overloading his systems. Soundwave felt his own overload coming, but kept it at bay until Megatron finished – it was quite the show, and he wasn't missing any of it.

Or, that's what he had thought, anyway.

Suddenly, energy flooded his body from his chest and interface patch, and he actually cried out. It was _so much_! It looped back, another nearly painful wave filling his body with tingling pleasure. He shut his optics, bucking his hips against Megatron's. Soundwave had never overloaded like _this_ before.

He heard Megatron cry out once, the sound only adding to the delightful vibrations wracking his body.

Soundwave's spark was beating _with_ Megatron's, and he thought he was going to fritz out from the joy that filled him. He had never had a partner who was so in _synch_ with him, his _spark_. He couldn't believe it was _Megatron_…

The pleasure eventually faded, turning into a dull _thrum_. Soundwave collapsed onto Megatron, panting. His lord was petting his back with slow, wide circles. Soundwave nestled his head into the crook of Megatron's neck and shoulder, exhausted.

Soundwave shut his optics, fully ready to fall into recharge – he was surprised he had made it _this_ far. He hadn't had proper rest in the last two days, thanks to his own stupidity…

"Soundwave," Megatron said, his voice just as lethargic as Soundwave felt. Soundwave raised his head, looking at his leader. Megatron removed one of his hands from Soundwave's back, finding one of his hands.

Soundwave's spark trembled – was Megatron _holding his hand_?

Megatron kissed Soundwave before he fell into recharge. It wasn't anything more than a peck on the lips, nothing like the kiss he had given him not moments ago but –

It was the one Soundwave would never forget.

* * *

Pffft. I can hear you all gagging now…=) Thanks for reading.


End file.
